


账本

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 奥默里克做清洁时无意间发现了努德内的账本同时收录续篇《论坛》





	1. 账本

奥默里克无意中发现了努德内的账本。

就在他为书架除尘的时候，那本横放在最上排书顶端被推到最里面的拼贴册掉了出来，层叠的账单贴在摊开的纸页上，翻滚落下时好像一只张开翅膀的白鸽。有几片羽毛脱落了下来，奥默里克将它们捡起，想要夹回原处，却一眼瞥见了自己的签名，目光忍不住多驻足了几秒。

奥默里克知道有的人会习惯性留着所有账单，就像上世纪旧电影中住在楼梯间的那位老人。但他手里捧着这册账本所记录的却并不像是努德内的日常流水，一眼望去所有票据上签名的付款人都是奥默里克，努德内自己的名字却在这些账单中缺席。

随便窥视别人的东西是不对的，但奥默里克抵制不住心里某种隐约的怀疑，满怀负罪感地又翻了一页，然后是另一页……他一直翻到末页，又倒回到最前面，就这么翻完了整本。

这本藏在书架里的册子所记录的，是两人交往以来奥默里克为他负担的花销，从搬进来后的房租与水电费到出去旅行时的开支，每一项都详细地记录着，其中大部分还附了账单与收据，其中金额最大的是学费，最小的是网站折扣时拼单买书的款项。

奥默里克将不慎掉出来的那几张收据夹到原页码，然后小心翼翼地合上纸页，将这本深藏秘密的账本放回书架最上层，深深地推到最里面，直抵它原本藏身的位置。

    

回想起他们初交往的时候，奥默里克作为家境更优渥的那方，理所应当地在经济方面照顾着生活拮据的男友，而努德内则十分执拗地坚持两人间的费用必须均摊。彼时奥默里克施展出了他政治家般的巧舌，才稍微说服努德内不要计较那么多你来我往。他记得努德内点了下头，看起来是同意了，之后也没拒绝奥默里克在费用方面的安排。

可难道说……不，事实是，努德内从那时起便一直在计算着这些开销。但他到底为什么要这么做呢？

奥默里克将除尘器里的灰倒干净，放回储藏间的格子里。他本想趁下午的阳光不错，收拾下屋子，再准备些好吃的，迎接跟教授出国访问归来的努德内回家。小别重逢本使他的心情雀跃，可现在，他心里那只振翅的蜂鸟每根羽毛都被灌了铅，挣扎着扑棱几下后便沉重地落了地，浑身覆满枯败的死灰。

那些过眼而去的数字是多么简单，却比最复杂的实验数据还令人费解。

奥默里克靠在沙发上，视线徐徐地环视着两人共同居住的公寓，墙上新艺术风格的装饰画、鞋柜上插着玫瑰与桔梗的花瓶、茶几边藤编的篮子里收纳的杂质与报纸、窗帘上亚麻编织成的丝线与流苏、卧室里软陶捏制成的雪人蚊香架……所有的这些都因努德内的存在而格外可爱，自从他搬进来后，奥默里克觉得就连厨房里的水槽都反射着光辉。

然而在这里生活的每天，努德内都在心里暗中记录着那些密密麻麻的数字吗？

他又回忆起那些幸福的旅行时光。他们曾步行穿过茂密的森林来到清澈的湖边野餐，也曾在携手登上险峻的山峰在黎明时分坐在悬崖边等待日出，他们还相伴着潜水到美丽的珊瑚礁看鱼群在海底森林遨游，也曾去过白雪皑皑的北国看极光在天空中跳舞。

如今他实在忍不住去想，难道说就连这些美好得如诗如画的时刻，在努德内那双明亮的眼睛与迷人的微笑背后，这些林林总总的数字也在同时被计算着吗？

时光又在他的脑海里倒流到初次确立关系那日，他试探着牵起努德内的手，见对方没有抗拒，于是微俯下身凑在那微红的耳畔告白，一直耐心地等到努德内在良久的沉默后点头，才按捺不住激动地吻了那双柔软的唇。然后奥默里克带自己的男友去了他所知最棒的餐厅，出来后还一起看了场音乐会。

这天的开支被记录在首页，清楚而明白地证明着一个事实：从他们在一起的第一天起，努德内就进行着这项隐秘的记录。

这到底意味着什么呢？努德内对他们间的关系究竟抱何种态度？

奥默里克第一次意识到，他其实从未读懂过那双看似清澈见底的绿眼睛里暗藏的思绪。

就在他百思不得其解的时候，手机的短信铃声突兀地响起。

“我已经下飞机，要先去趟学校，晚点回来。”三行信息，简明扼要，颇具努德内风格。

奥默里克望了眼厨房里已经买好的食材，实在是提不起亲自下厨的干劲，回复：“晚餐我们出去吃怎么样？”

“好。”努德内很快同意，又问：“去哪？”

拇指在屏幕上停了几秒后，奥默里克输入了他们初次作为恋人共进晚餐的那家餐厅的名字。

 

健谈的奥默里克今晚一直没怎么说话，沉默笼罩着烛光照耀的餐桌，即使努德内不是敏锐善察的类型，也不免感到些反常。

奥默里克看起来精神不佳。是项目经费申请得不顺利？还是研究遇到了瓶颈？努德内在心里猜测着，抬起目光越过美食与杯盏，问：“你不舒服吗？”

“没事，”奥默里克放下刀叉，面前的菜肴精美，可他并没有吃下多少，“只是有些累。”

“那，回去后就早点休息吧。”努德内说着，加快了进食的速度。

“好，”奥默里克应着，“你慢慢吃，我先买单。”说完他按了桌上的铃。

服务员闻声走过来。掏出信用卡的时候，奥默里克看似无意地瞄了眼桌对面。努德内正跟盘子里的肉作斗争，额前的碎发垂下遮住他的眼睛，并没有往这边看。

奥默里克结完账后，并没有像往常那样将单据留在桌上，而是捏在手里，看似无聊地揉成紧凑致密的纸团。其间努德内抬起头来疑惑地看了眼，又重新埋头到食物中。

半刻钟后，努德内擦净嘴角的油光，“我吃好了，回家吧。”然后他站起身来，绕过餐桌替奥默里克拿起外套，面色自然语气随意地问了一句，“多少钱？”

“忘了。”这是奥默里克在两人交往后第一次对自己的恋人撒谎。

 

回去后，奥默里克早早地躺上了床。他睁着眼睛望天花板，听着努德内在客厅里走动，脚步声进了书房，再也捕捉不到。

努德内在做什么呢？他会不会在记录今天的餐费？账单被毁掉了，他该怎么估算开销？对了，这里他曾经来过几次的，猜个大概应该没问题……

不知道过了多久，客厅的灯熄灭，努德内裹着浴袍走进卧室，发现奥默里克仍没有合眼，疑惑地问，“你怎么没睡？”

“睡不着，”奥默里克决定对恋人诚实，“陪我说会儿话好吗？”

“好，”努德内解开浴袍，倚靠着另一侧的床头，“你想聊什么？”

奥默里克的鼻腔里弥漫着淡淡的牛奶香，沐浴液的味道自恋人身体散发出来，令他的思维几近停滞，“努德内……”在处理掉心里纠缠的结扣前，他实在是没心情做别的，“你对我们的关系，究竟是怎么想的呢？”

“嗯？”努德内没料到竟会是这样的话题，他认真地思考了几秒，然后说，“这个问题太过宽泛，可以稍微具体些吗？”

“好吧，”奥默里克坐起身来，“我无意间看到了你的账本，是真的不小心，我无意侵犯你的隐私，可它就那么掉下来翻开在我的眼前。”他叹了口气，“这令我很不舒服，希望你可以稍微解释下。”

努德内看起来意外地平静，“这就是你今晚情绪不佳的原因？”他说话的语气淡得仿佛那不过是件小事，“我没想过要给你看，但也并非特意瞒着你，所以即使你现在知道了，也不算侵犯我隐私。”顿了顿后，他问，“你希望我解释什么？”

“我想知道的是，你为什么要记录那些开支？”奥默里克尽量让自己的语气平和。

“作为恋爱中经济方面的受惠方，我理应对你花在我身上的钱做到心里有数。”努德内语调平稳地回答。

奥默里克望着努德内那副理所应当的样子，胸腔里闷得彷如暴雨将至，“我很好奇你是从哪里获得这种认知的？”

“从文献，”努德内说，“考虑到恋爱关系的不稳定性，很多专家都建议交往时保持金钱账目的明晰，以免将来算不清账产生经济纠纷。”

“你指的是分手的时候？”奥默里克直截了当地问。

努德内抿着唇不做声，没有点头，也没有否认，手指却下意识地紧握。

“所以你对我们的未来已经计划得那么遥远？”奥默里克笑得哀伤，“那么你是怎么打算的呢？等哪天厌倦我了，捧着你的那本账来找我做数学题吗？”

“如果分手的话，我会将上面记录的款项归还给你。”努德内终于说话，“尤其是学费和房租，这是很大的金额，即使是恋人，也没义务替另一方负担这些。”

“房租的事，我们早就谈过了，这是我的固定开支，就算你不搬进来，我也要付给房东这么多。至于学费——”奥默里克揉了揉额头，“我只想帮你解决些困难，作为你的恋人，这样做有什么不妥吗？”

“以你的角度来说没什么不对，”努德内回答，又解释道，“但我不可能就这么心安理得地接受——我不是为了钱才跟你交往的。”

“我也从没那么认为过，”奥默里克感到颅腔内传来真实的疼痛，“我没权利干涉你的自由，但那册账本真的令我很不舒服。我不想以后跟你吃饭或是旅行的时候，心里还要想着这会让你在上面记多少数字。”

“可是，”努德内沉声说，“总花你的钱，这也令我不舒服，就好像我被你这位富家少爷包养了一样。”

奥默里克哑然，他理解努德内的想法，并为此感到有些受伤，过了好久他才说“希望你明白，我只是想多为你做些什么。”

“嗯。”努德内点头，见奥默里克不再说话，躺下身关上了灯。

奥默里克睡在恋人的身边，听着耳畔逐渐平缓的呼吸，久违地尝到了失眠的滋味。

2019-05-26


	2. 论坛

奥默里克被脑子里繁杂深重的思绪折磨到黎明破晓，才被终于雪崩的困倦拖入光怪陆离的梦境中，在粘稠无边的黑色海洋里沉浮，触手般的海草漂过他的脚踝，锋利的边缘留下刀割般的疼痛。

辗转着醒来时，窗外的阳光灿烂得刺目，他抓过床边的闹钟看了眼，时针与分针快要重合在正圆的顶端，时间已经临近中午。

房间里安静得清冷，仿佛从没有别人来过，幸福缥缈得疑似夜里虚构出来的幻觉。然而努德内昨晚穿的浴袍就挂在床边，散发着淡淡的牛奶与柠檬香气，为这场恋爱提供着确凿的证物。

起身后奥默里克简单地吃了点东西，然后继续昨天未完成的清扫。

经过书架时他忍不住停下来，抬头望向隔板的最上层，猜想上面是否又多了几个代表昨天餐费的数字。他没有去确认，事到如今，那已经不重要了。

将枕套放进洗衣机时，他收到努德内发来的短信。

“在家吗？”

“嗯。”

“那我回来。”

“好。”

然后再没有更多的信息，屏幕黯淡下去映照出奥默里克略显苍白的脸。他猜想努德内一定有话要说。

 

“我想跟你讨论下昨天的事情。”努德内走进客厅，发现奥默里克端坐在沙发上，像是一直在那等着他。

“我也正有此意。”奥默里克回应道，看着努德内走到沙发另一端坐下。

“我在学校的论坛上发起了讨论，”努德内说，“超过三分之二的人都认为我记账没有错，唯一不妥的是，我不该让你发现。”他在屏幕上轻点几下，将手机递给奥默里克，“你看。”

“讨论？”奥默里克还没来得及消化这个词的含义，便被“恋爱关系中明算账的合理性与必要性”这标题占据了全部思维。在页面上清一色的理论分析与学术研讨的包围中，这行字格格不入到了刺眼的程度，“你为什么要在一个学术型论坛提这样的问题？”

“我们两个的知识结构跟这里的用户相近，所以我认为在这里收集到的意见对我们来说更具有适用性。”努德内回答得有理有据，“再说情感问题与经济关系也是学术研究的领域，既然管理员没删除这条主题，说明他们也是这么认为的。”

奥默里克不再争辩，默不作声地翻阅着主题列表下的讨论。

正如努德内所言，大部分人都觉得情侣间保持账目的清晰是合理且有必要的，不仅如此，更有人认为处在婚姻关系中的配偶也应当明确经济关系。

讨论氛围充分体验了论坛的学术宗旨，列表里里包含着几十篇参考文献，从社会学分析到政治学，又从经济学回归心理学……全都支持着努德内的观点。

而意见稍微不同的几位用户，要么直白地留言“有人包养求之不得”，要么宽慰“反正你又不亏”，甚至还有人认真地建言献策，要怎么操作才能避免这些款项在分手时被付出方追回。

奥默里克一言不发地将手机递还。他本有瞬间的冲动想告诉努德内，恋爱只关乎两个情侣间的约定极为私人的事情，不该被任何旁人的观点左右；也可以阐述采样数据在具体个案中的不适应性，这对他而言也轻而易举；甚至还能够指出情感本身难以量表化所以研究所考虑的仅仅是经济与社会指征，可金钱与权力关系本不该是恋爱的主题……旁观者何以了解我们的爱？他们之所以会这么说，正因他们什么也不知道。但胸中郁结的阴云将他素日的从容遮蔽，辩才出众的他竟罕见地语塞。

他缓缓地向后靠在沙发上，望向保持谈判般的距离坐在一米多远处的努德内，最后将视线移到了脚边昨日报纸露出的头版上。风头正盛的政客正对人群招手，奥默里克的目光仿佛被西装袖口十字形的钻扣钉在了他根本没打算看的铅字上。

努德内握着手机，见状也不再说话，静默地坐在原处，神情冷淡地微垂着头，将眼里的思绪都藏在发帘下的阴影里。

窗外的鸟鸣清脆悦耳，风吹过树叶的声音窸窣，窗帘飘起来流苏发出麦浪的轻喧，时间在细微的声响中慢慢流动，挂钟上最长的那根针走了好几圈。

努德内忽然抿紧了嘴，表情严肃地问：“你打算跟我分手吗？”

奥默里克重新抬眼，感叹努德内有着双清澈见底的绿眼睛，脸上却仿佛总是蒙着层厚重的雾霭，总令人猜不透思绪。他轻笑着问，“如果是的话……你会觉得难过吗？你会舍不得吗？”

努德内的肩轻微晃了晃，喉结在皮肤下滑动，好像梗在嗓子里的一枚桃核。他定定地注视奥默里克片刻，然后郑重地点了下头。

湖色的眼睛里仿佛有颗星子沉没，黯淡下去的光令奥默里克瞬间心软。自嘲地摇了摇头后，他倾身将努德内揽进怀里，亲吻那双话语直白的唇，“你为什么会觉得我想分手？”

“你看起来很生气，”努德内低声回答，“我从来没见你这么不高兴过。”

“我只是在思考，该如何解决我们间出现的问题。”奥默里克安抚地揉着努德内的后颈，望着发帘下饱满的前额，有些无奈地想，这么聪明的人，为什么有些事就是想不透呢？

努德内好像在思忖什么，忽然站起来走进书房，再回来时，手里拿着那册账本。他将册子塞到奥默里克手里，“你不喜欢，我以后不记了。但……”他有些犹豫，“学费我是一定要还的。”

“一定？”奥默里克接过账本，却没有翻开，他直视着努德内的眼睛，露出受伤的表情。

“嗯，”努德内紧挨着男友重新坐下，“只是这一项，也令你很不舒服吗？”

“你没明白，努德内，”奥默里克叹息着唤了恋人的名字，面容比先前松和许多，“让我难受的不是这些账，而是你……”他停了几秒才继续，“我想与你共度一生，可你却在我日夜梦想着美好未来的同时，整天未雨绸缪预备着分手的事情。这太使我伤心了！”

努德内看见奥默里克的眼眶与鼻尖有些微红，被白皙的皮肤映着像抹了胭脂般好看，可这淡彩般的渲染却令他心里一紧。

“你还说什么‘一定’！”奥默里克故作嗔怪地控诉着，“你就没想过有朝一日跟我结成财产共有的关系吗？”

努德内的表情从平静转为吃惊，他的确没考虑那么远的事情，却谨慎地没有说出来。

“你的表现在我看来，就好像……这段恋爱对你而言只是一个早晚会过去的人生阶段，”奥默里克语调哀伤，眼睛里闪着碎光，“我昨天还在想，你或许没那么喜欢我，只是觉得跟我交往不算太糟糕的选择，才凑合着答应——反正也就点下头的事。”

“不是，”努德内连忙摇头，“真的不是。其实……”他下意识地攥紧了手边的布料，却没有发现那是奥默里克的衣摆，“早在那天之前，我就已经喜欢你很久了，只是……没跟你说过。”

“真的吗？”奥默里克惊喜地问，语调随着转好的情绪微微扬起。

“嗯。”努德内低下头，脸颊变得比奥默里克的鼻尖还红。

奥默里克欣赏着恋人可爱的样子，心情豁然开朗，忍不住凑上去亲了又亲。

他将账本交还给努德内：

“随便你往上面记什么吧，反正我相信，这本账将来一定用不上。”

2019-05-28


End file.
